


Let Me Help You

by BattyPastel



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bugs & Insects, Bulges, Digimon/Human Relationships, Eggs, He just wants to help, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Masturbation, Oviposition, Porn, Some Plot, Stomach Bulge, Stress Relief, Studying, Voyeurism, a lot of porn though, college stress, wormmon is a good boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyPastel/pseuds/BattyPastel
Summary: // a gift for my best friend!!Peering between the crease of the open door, Wormmon could see Ken doing... Something. Something very inappropriate with himself. He should be embarassed, but he can't pull his eyes away.





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Generous_Nut_Bouquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generous_Nut_Bouquet/gifts).



> // Porn in the second chapter. ♡  
> Go on, tell me I'm a degenerate, but I think it's hot.  
> Also, I know the first chapter is short, but the second chapter is going to be a big one.

Ken attended school during the day, went to prep at night and studied hard, getting ready to go to college.  
Wormmon couldn't help but notice how tired and stressed his partner had become with the impending threat of entrance exams on the horizon. 

He only need ask the delicate teen once why he didn't just sleep, and received the gentle response: “Its fine, if I work hard now and show my capabilities when test day arrives, I'll get into college and things will be a lot easier.”

“Easier? You'll have time to sleep?”  
“Even more than that..” Ken smiled and affectionately pat his head  
“College is different than high school.”  
“How so?” The digimon questioned, inquisitively.  
“Well… First of all, attending my basics won't be mandatory, so I won't have to bother with waking up at a certain time. I wouldn't sleep all day, though, don't worry.” He chuckled.  
“I'd still have to wake up early for the sake of keeping a routine... But, we'd have a lot more time to spend together and with our friends. Doesn't that sound fun?”

Wormmon’s eyes lit up, he tried to contain his joy at the thought, hugging himself with his small prolegs and resisted the urge to shimmy slightly. 

“Ken-chan, you really won't have to go to class? How will you pass?” All he'd ever known was how the human school system worked from Junior high throughout high school.  
“Well, as long as I do the coursework, attendance isn't mandatory. Not to mention, I'll be getting a dormitory…” He let his thoughts drift toward the future for a moment, “So we'll get to live alone, as well.” 

Ken's smile faltered only slightly, “That's why I stay up so late and wake up early. That's why it's very important that I do well on my exams. Keisatsudai gakko won't accept me if I don't make myself a valuable candidate.”

“...” The small digimon's gaze drifted towards the floor for a moment, evaluating this new information. Then, they met Ken's tired eyes. His words came out softer, with a certain thoughtfulness about them:  
“I want to help you. I'll help you, Ken-chan.”

His human partner gave him another caress on his head, “Thank you, Wormmon.”

The human seemed motivated enough. At no point did Ken need a pep talk, he was very driven, but Wormmon still found himself wishing Ken would get a full night of sleep. 

After that conversation, Wormmon considered what he could do that would help Ken get through this rough time. In the end, he decided that he'd keep a schedule for his beloved partner, though not a serious one that kept his entire day organized.

No, instead, he merely kept time until Ken came home. Every day,the faithful digimon would busy himself in Ken's room:  
Every morning when Ken woke up, he'd leave his bed disheveled. Wormmon,would often wake up with Ken,but take a cozy nap in the mess of a bed until around 11, when he'd fix their shared bed.  
Noon was lunch time, so he would enjoy a nice meal.  
And beyond that, he'd pick a messy area of the bedroom and lovingly organize, though that only filled so much time. There was often a large chunk of time where he had nothing to busy himself with- this was the hardest part of the day to deal with. 

Ken came home every night around midnight, and by no means was Ken oblivious. He knew, without asking that Wormmon's days were long and lonely. He cared for his smaller partner and truly wished that he could do something for his friend. 

He decided on his journey home one night that perhaps he should contact Daisuke and arrange a daily play date for their digimon. He had little doubt that things were any different for them, and Veemon could probably use the company and, well, someone to keep the little dragon out of trouble. 

Unfortunately, he often only remembered that he needed to call Daisuke on his walk home, and often forgot to call or text his friend only moments after the initial realization that another day had gone by that he hadn't discussed his idea with Daisuke and arranged anything. 

The delicate boy had let himself back in his home, after another trip home that felt much longer than it should have.  
‘Ker-chunk'  
He closed the door behind him. 

Every night, Wormmon excitedly waited for that noise. He scurried over, his sharp prolegs making a gentle clatter on the wooden floor.  
“Welcome home, Ken-chan!” He greeted, excitedly.  
Ken was taking off his shoes in the doorway, yawning, “Hey, Wormmon.”  
“I made your regular,” Ken crouched,gently collecting his partner and carried him to the kitchen. In the kitchen, the scent of freshly brewed green tea hit his nose. “It smells lovely, you know me well, don't you?” He smiled down at him. Wormmon couldn't resist a little happy, modest wiggle, “Yes.”

A laugh left Ken, Wormmon wasn't even going to try and pretend to be humble. He boasted that he knew his partner and wore that fact with pride. 

He sat his partner on the counter and poured himself a cup. The slight hit of caffeine would be a real help,though Ken knew that exhaustion was making him somewhat immune to the caffeine and at some point in the near future, it wouldn't be of much help anymore. He sipped the tea and breathed out slowly.  
“Perfect as ever.”  
The confirmation delighted the digimon, “Thank you, Ken-chan.”

A ment of silence lingered between them. Wormmon gazing at Ken's face, hoping that perhaps his partner would decide to turn in now. But, no. “I suppose, I'd better get back at it.” 

Disappointment flooded the digimon's features. He lowered some, gazing at him sadly, “You just got home..”  
“I know. But I have to do this. It's no one's responsibility except my own to take myself where I want to be.”

Ken reached to caress the side of his face and offered a shooting smile before heading to his desk in his room, cup of tea in hand. 

Wormmon decided to clean up.


End file.
